Zack and Cody's Hotel Secrets
by Mario78
Summary: Carey is gone for the night and the boys wanna have some fun! Let's see what happens when they run into a cute boy named Cameron(yes Cameron Boyce)
1. Meeting Cameron

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it and please don't diss me right away! Just give me some constructive criticism. :) Hope I get a lot of reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The suite life of Zack and Cody.**

**Warning! This story contains twincest, smut, lemons I guess. Don't really know or care what their called just know there is gonna be boyXboy Action.!. If you don't like it then don't read it! K?**

**Featuring: Cameron Boyce, Cole and Dylan Sprouse, and maybe Justin bieber depending on reviews :)**

**Btw: this is gonna be a short chapter. :) I will update depending on reviews**

Zack and his twin brother Cody were sitting on the couch waiting for their mom Carey to leave for her concert she has everyday at seven in the Tipton. "Hurry up mom or you'll be late and Mr. Moseby will fire you!" they both yelled in unison as they did every night their mother was preforming.

"I know, I know! God I hope I get there in time!" she yelled back. Finally she bursted out of her room, grabbed her purse and rushed out of her room."Bye mom!" they yelled. "Bye" she yelled back before slipping out of the door. "Finally" the boys exhaled. "Now we can have some fun!"

Zack said running to their shared room. Cody walked in to see his brother take off his shirt. "pool?" Cody asked. "Pool." Zack said as he and his brother began to strip down to nothing and slip on their swimming trunks. "Last one to the pool has to put my dirty underware in their mouth for a whole minute!" yelled Zack.

"Eww!" Cody yelled in a mock disgusted voice even though he knew Zack was only kidding."you're on!" Cody yelled back. The two grabbed their towels and ran down the hallway towards the elevator only to ram into someone."Oww!" they all said."What the hell was that!" Zack yelled angrily. "Ouch!" he yelled whihile brushing a bruise on he head.

Zack stood up to see that his brother was still dazed on the ground on top of another shirtless figure. "Oh sorry." Zack said pulling his brother up of of the young boy. "yeah my bad." Cody moaned while rubbing his head. "It's ok." said the boy. "What's your name?" Zack asked while helping the young boy to his feet."My name is Cameron." said the boy. "well I'm Zack and this is my baby brother Cody." he said smiling.

#reviewsareeverything #reviewplease:)


	2. alone time

** Someone new**

**Disclaimer: i am not responsible for any of the things in this story. I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody series, and I am not responsible for anyone who reads this who are under the age of 18**

**I just thought i should let you guys know that i am SO SORRY it has been a whole YEAR since i actually wrote the first sucky part of this series. the reason is honestly, I'm just really lazy like for real. another reason though is because of school and all that other crap. So without further ado, i mean you guys have been waiting for a year, here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for…. CHAPTER 2. (OH and quick shout outs to those who actually commented. THANKS!)**

"Zack. How many times do I have to tell you, I came out first so I'm the oldest. Just

because you're bigger than me and all doesn't mean you're the oldest". "not to mention

we're TWINS! I mean c'mon Zack. Really?" Cody said while punching Zack in the arm.

"Anyways, nice to meet ya"! "haven't seen you around here before". said Zack. "Thats

because I just moved here". "actually I live a couple of rooms down the hall from you

guys. In room 620". Cameron said matter of factly. "Oh really"? "Wow! Are you heading

to the pool as well"? Zack asked looking Cameron up and down. "Yea I am. I assume

you two are also headed to the pool"? Cameron asked. "Yup"! both twins said excitedly.

They all got into the elevator forgetting the earlier incident and proceeded to the pool.

when they finally arrived at the pool they threw their towels on the nearest table and

jumped in. They were the only individuals there, so they had the whole ppol to

themselves. They stayed at the pool for about and hour or two playing games like

chciken fight, marco polo, etc. They talked and talked and then they sat and chilled.

After a while at the pool Cameron says. "Hey guys, i have to go, but see you later ok"?

Cameron asked. "Sure". said Zack getting out of the pool. "I guess". said Cody quietly,

following his brother and Cameron out of the pool to the table where the twoels were

located. When Cameron looked towards Cody he could've sworn there was a flash of

sadness across his face, but it dissappeard as quickly as it had appeard. After cameron

left the boys sat at the table for a litle while, drying off before returning back to their

room. When they go to their hotel suite they looked at the clock and realized that it was

only 8:30. "DUDE"! "mom doesn't get back for another four hours". Cody stated. "Are

you thinking what I'm thinking"? Zack said sexually while pulling Cody into their room

and locking the door behind them. Zack pulled off from around his waist to reveal a

huge buldge. "Woah Zack"! "are you that excited being alone with me"? Cody asked

smugly. "Oh shut up and get on with it"! "I'm about to burst of out these shorts if you

dont hurry up"! Zack said whining a little. Cody knelt down in front of Zack and began to

rub his brothers bulge. Once he felt his brothers cock pulsing against his shorts,

Cody dy mouthed his twins bulge through his shorts leaving Zack to moan. Cody slowly

pulled down Zacks shorts and watched as his stiff cock bounced up and down from the

need of grabbed his brothers dick in his soft tender hands and cupped his

balls in another and began to work the shaft of the cock, while occasionally flicking his

tounge across the tip of his dick. Cody stuck the throbbing dick in his mouth and began

to suck on the head of his twins cock. Zack meanwhile was in bliss and was running his

hands through his brothers goldne blonde hair. Cody stopped sucking on the head and

began to travel down towrads his brothers balls. Cody licked and sucked on one at a

time since they were too big for both of them to fit into his hungry mouth. Zack moaned

ever louder ans kept running his hand across Cody's body exploring his brothers

beautiful body. Cody licked from his brothers balls all the way back to the tip of his cock.

"Ffuck

Cody your so good at this"! "mmm…" Zack moaned still enjoying the pleasure

his brother was bestowing upon him. " God i love it when Zack moans my name like

that". " it turns me on so much". Cody thought to himself. Cody fully emersed Zack's

dick into his mouth and deepthroated

his brother. "Aah!"!

Cody"! Zack moaned in

pleasure. Cody bobbed his head up and down on his brothers dick. Cody loved to tease

Zack, so he looked up, and he saw it. The face that told him his brother was about to

cum. Cody saw Zack trembling and smiled inwardly. Suddenly he stopped. "What thewhy

did you stop"?! Zack cried. "I want you to beg me to keep going and i want you tell

me why you love it so much", Cody said. "I was about to CUM"! whined Zack. "well you

better start begging or you will never cum in this mouth again". Cody said pretending to

be in charge for once, although he liked it better when Zack was in control. "Fine"! fine"!

"Cody will you pretty please keep going so i can cum in that sweet mouth of yours,

PLEASE"!? Zack pleaded. "hmmm…. that's good enought, now tell me why you love

when i suck your dick". "Cody i think your blowjobs are the best, the reason being is

because you like to use your tounge and give me a pleasure i've never felt before, and

you make me feel different when im with you especially like this. Its something i've

never felt before, but i like it". Zack said wholeheartedly.

"i accept". Cody said with a

tear in his eye. "Thats great now can yoahhh".

was all Zack could say before Cody

was back at his brother's 8 inch cock and bobbing his head up and down. Cody used

his tounge to lick the tip every time his head bobbed up and used it to lick all the way

down to his base when he went down. Cody sucked on Zack's balls and made him

moan louder. "OH GOD"! Zack yelled. "IM GONNA CUM"! Zack yelled loudly as he

shuddered for release. "Moan my name while your cumming". Cody said hungrily.

"Cody, Cody, Cody,CODY"! "CODY"! "ugghhh… ahhh"! Zack moaned with pleasure

as thick ropes of semen coated his brothers face and inside of his mouth. Cody tried his

best to swallow all of it. "God Zack"! "how can you make so much of this stuff"? Cody

said chuckling. "What can i say"? "its a gift". Zack said with a stupid grin on his face.

"let's get dressed and play some videogames". said Zack while whiping the cum

from his brothersers face and there was a loud BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Who the hell is that"? asked Zack. "II

don't know". Cody said terrified as he looked at

the clock. "Mom isn't supposed to be back for a couple of hours". said Cody close to

tears.

**okay guys so tell me what you thought of this second chapter! it's a little longer than the last one and it has waaaaayyy more interesting parts. so if you liked then please review, it will only benefit the story in the future.. THANKS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS. AND IM SOOOO SPRRY FOOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A YEAR! LOTS OF LOVE! BYEEEEEE 333333 COMMENT IF YOU LIKED THE SEX SCENE THE TWINCESSSTTTTT! ok bye bye**


	3. The Question

**Hey guys! I know its been FOREVER and I know you guys really love this fanfic haha. Sorry isnt enough for you guys I understand but please please please forgive me :D. Reasons I haven't posted in a while is because i broke my ankle :O. I know no excuse… still though guys I will try to update a lot more, and I promise I wont make you wait for so long again haha. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Btw thank you for the reviews and sorry I couldn't reply. I want to give a special shout out to two of the commenters who left some pretty good ideas (****bill560682, and **** 'sFanFic****) ok and begin. xD**

"Ok I have a plan", said Zack. "Since you're the one who is fully dressed you go answer the door and I'll pretend that i was in the shower ok"? As Zack formulated the

plan Cody wiped his face off and put a mint in his mouth so he wouldn't have dick breath**(which by the way is an extremely deadly type of disease. xD jkjk)**.

Zack grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom and ran some water, meanwhile he was wondering who could possibly be at the door. Cody went to answer the door the

thing was though he was sporting a massive boner so he had to move slowly in order for it to get down to at least barely noticeable. When he finally reached the door he

said as politely as possible without opening the door, "Who is it"? "It's uh….. me... Cameron".Cameron replied. "Oh come in". Said Cody surprised at his sudden

appearance while opening the door. As Cameron walked in he looked Cody up and down again for the second time that day, this time though his eyes landed on

something a little different. Cody's dick still hadn't gone down completely and it was still pretty noticeable through his swimming trunks. He began to fantasize about

Cody's cock and how big it was which was making him a bit horny. Cody getting a little bit impatient cleared his throat and yelled "Cameron"? CAMERON"! Which shook

Cameron out of his daze. "Huh"? Said the black haired boy. "I asked why did you come here"? "Is there something you need"? The blonde twin questioned. "Oh yea….

Umm.. is Zack here"? He asked blushing. "Yea why"? Cody asked a little jealous seeing the blush that washed over Cameron's face when he mentioned Zack's name. "I

need to… um… talk to.. um.. him. Cameron said nervously still blushing. "Well… he isn't decent as of the moment just give me a second kay"? Said Cody. "um..ok".

Cameron found himself yet again staring at Cody's crotch and imagined how his dick would feel inside his mouth. He felt his cock start to throb in his pants and he

quickly asked Cody where the bathroom was. Cody directed him to the restroom and he told him that he was going to go see if Zack was ready yet, as soon as Cody

disappeared into the twins room Cameron locked the bathroom door and leaned on it for support as he unzipped his pants to let the beast free**(the beast is the **

**nickname he gave his dick xD)**. He started to stroke his fully erect 71/2 inch long cock. He imangined Cody's body and his erect dick, while he was daydreaming he played

with his nipples which were extremely sensitive. He found himself rubbing his balls as he was getting closer and closer to his climax. The thought of Cody cumming all over his face

and chest sent him over the edge. He came into his hands with a slight twitch from the pleasure and quickly cleaned himself up. He flushed the tissue down the toilet

and quickly washed his hands.**(with soap fyi for all ya nasties out there lol 3)** He left the bathroom and he sat on the couch. No more than a second passed when

Cody came out of the room and told Cameron that Zack was finally ready. Cameron walked nervously into the room thinking to himself how he should word what he

was going to tell Zack.

He started to regret ever coming over, but it was too late to back down now. He closed the door behind him and he started. "Zack, I …..uh….h-have something

to...uh ask you". Cameron asked nervously. "Shoot". Zack said. "Um.. I was wondering if...uh you could like….yknow..tell me how to um..ask someone out on a..uh

date"? Cameron said blushing redder than a cherry. "Oh-ho who's the lucky gal"? Zack said nosily**(i couldn't think of the word. If you know the word please let**

**me know)**. "N-no one special j-just some random person". He laughed nervously. Cameron blushed harder as he thought about the person who he was talking about.

He thought about him and Cody on a romantic date at the beach watching the sunset. He also thought about having sex on the beach with him. "_Oh that would be _

_hot"._ "_I can't wait to ask him". "I hope he says yes." _He thought to himself. "Well first of all you've got to hang out with that person and get to know them on a

personal level". "Then once you think you have enough courage, pop the question, but dont wait too long because you might get friend-zoned". Zack answerd earnestly

and with a knowing grin on his face. "Ok I will try it"! Exclaimed Cameron. "Thanks for the advice". He said smiling. "No problem man and if you have anything else you

ever want to talk about I'm here. So is that all"? Zack asked. "Yup that's all". "Thanks for everything"! "See ya"! Cameron said as he exited the twins room. "Yup , i

hope it works out". He laughed as the black haired boy skipped out of the room.

**SO what do you guys think? Review and once again im REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. Please don't hate me. Love you guys!3 stayed tuned for more. **

**Justin:HEY WHEN WILL I GET IN THIS STORY?! **

**Me: hmm…. Idk i guess whenever i introduce you. :D**

**Justin: NOT FAIR I WANNA HAVE SOME FUN TOO! D:**

**Me: dont worry your time will come my son, your time will come**


End file.
